Bobo Haha
Bobo Haha is an animal E.V.O., taking the form of an anthropomorphic chimp with the ability to speak. He is Rex's sidekick and also a bad influence, something that he has even stated himself. History : For a detailed account see: Bobo Haha/Appearances Personality Bobo is a fun loving guy, always up to have a good time. He especially likes having a good time while fighting enemy E.V.O.s. Bobo's good-hearted fun causes Providence to view him as a bad influence on Rex, since he encourages his rebellious tendencies. He is quick to fire his weapon in battle, preferring not to think about the variables. He apparently likes pizza to the point of ratting Rex out to Agent Six in the episode "The Architect". Despite close friends, he shows a general dislike for humans, whom he refers to as "sheep" due to the fact they seem to blindly follow the crowd. Appearance He wears an eye patch and fez. His shirt and shorts are a dingy gray/green color with blue cloth at the bottom of his sleeves, shorts, and a line down his shirt that extends to the bottom. He also has blue cuff-links. His outfit is like something out of a Renaissance fair. Bobo wears a diaper, which he insists be referred to as a "simian undergarment", in which Agent Six has placed a tracking device. Relationships Rex : See also: Rex Rex is his best friend and possibly the only human E.V.O. that he considers a friend. Although he often tries to convince Rex to be reckless and ignore the rules of Providence, it is shown repeatedly that he deeply cares for Rex although he has been know to give away information about Rex in exchange for pizza. Agent Six : See also: Agent Six Powers and Abilities Aside from his human-level intelligence and the ability to talk, he seems to be a completely normal chimpanzee. He also wields a pair of rather large laser pistols in combat, and has a belt with grenades attached to it, but has only used them in them in the episode Plague. He is apparently knowledgeable of codes used by Providence, information about locations (New York and resort locations), and is able to fly a variety of military grade aircraft as well as use a variety of millitary grade weapons. His swinging, balancing and jumping capabilities are that of a typical jungle-variety chimpanzee. Gallery File:NVE01193.png|Bobo as a zombie. Trivia * He is similar to Michelangelo from T.M.N.T in personality, fighting style, piloting ability, and love for pizza. * He may also be based off of Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls: Their mutations gave them the ability to talk, they both use laser pistols, and their skin color changed. Plus both of them have names that are alliterations. * Bobo is commonly mistaken for a monkey as chimpanzees do not have tails. He even called himself a monkey. * When he just turned into a zombie, Rex did say "Aw, he zombified my sidekick." (In the String Theory) * In both promo arts Bobo is shown with a cigar in his mouth but is never seen with one in the actual show. It was probably taken out due to him being payed attention more by a younger audience and that they didn't want to influence them into smoking. * Also in the original promo art he had a tattoo of a lightning bolt but didn't appear in the actual show. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:E.V.O.s Category:Animal E.V.O.s